My Ten Song Drabble
by theblackpencilcase
Summary: This is my ten song challenge. It has a few cuss words in it so that is what the T rating is for. If you do not enjoy the shipping of Karkat and Jade then I would advise you against reading this.


**Rules: Challenge: Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them.**

**AN: I do not own Homestuck. The pairing is Jade/Karkat sue me I like the pairing. Anyways here I go.**

**I Fought The Law by Greenday**

Karkat was not used to being pushed around by a human. He liked being in position of leader and it irked him that he now had to share that with the humans. Well he hadn't been given a choice. There was still one human he hadn't met and likely she would be like all the others. Not fun and making fun of the way his skin was gray.

She was also related to the Egbert human. Not biologically but ectobiology. John nudged Karkat in the ribs and he looked up to see her.

**Emergency by Paramore**

Jade was fascinated by the troll that angered her so much. He expected her to crumble and fall down like all the other humans did. The only other problem was that she liked it when karkat was near her. Jade was a bit like Nepeta in that way, they had seen so many people who should have been in love fail and the love fall apart to pieces.

She was talking to Nepeta about what was wrong with Karkat and why he was so surly. Nepeta did notice that Karkat had sulked into the room and "overheard" their conversation.

"Oh Karkitty? He's always angry. I think it's because he doesn't get enough love. Do you want to be in a new ship?"

Now Karkat was standing at attention his ears had been perked up and it was no wonder. Him? And the Jade Human? Impossible the love would never survive. Even though something deep in his beating heart made him want to believe it could. Jade almost smiled. Nepeta did know too much.

**She(For Liz) by Parachute**

Karkat was staring intently at the Jade Human. How was it that this human managed to touch the trolls heart? A snide voice in his head was whispering to him. Saying that it was love. That was impossible trolls don't feel matespriteship with humans. It would never work.

Karkat had tried running before, from room to room on the meteor but he could never quite get away from her. When he saw Jade dead next to Bec Noir it almost killed him. He knew it was impossible and yet he could never have been more sure that he would die from the pain. He was ready to drown for her if that was what it would take to wake the Jade human up.

**Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**

There was a slumbering Karkat next to her. After the adventures of SBurb were over, they had all gotten together. Jade and Karkat had particularly bonded. The night before in a semi drunken stupor Jade had pulled Karkat upstairs with her and told him to sleep in his bed. How had it gotten to where she actually needed the troll with her?

Karkat wasn't used to this. He was constantly dreaming of the Jade Human. Everytime he saw her he tried to ignore the ticklish feeling inside of his stomach but it didn't work. He wanted the human next to him at all times of the day and night. What was that troll courtship ritual that occurred when humans found their matesprit? Oh yes marriage. Maybe he should ask the Jade human to marry him.

Jade moved out of the sleeping Karkats mind. Last night she had come over to tell him that she was moving but at the sight of his face, she just couldn't. John and her had managed to find a house.

**Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls**

It was Jade's sixteenth birthday. To celebrate the occasion Terezi and her brother John now managed to throw her a giant party on Alternia. John had nudged her in the ribs trying to get her to figure out which person she would produce babies with so that they cold ectobiologically create the rebirth of their species.

It was a masked party. She did not know that. But when she was required to she went along with it. Originally she had been searching for Dave. He was the one not realted to her so she would have to be mating with him. Of course she had kissed him before but there was that one troll that commanded her attention. Karkat Vantas was loud and obnoxious, but she couldn't wait to fall in love with those gorgeous yellow eyes of his. She didn't want to say goodbye.

**Harmony by Never Shout Never**

That was all Jade wanted. She wanted peace and niceness to happen amongst the trolls and the humans. Their was only one problem. It was that darned Karkat Vantas. He was against having peace with them. Karkat wanted all out war with the humans of which they would surely win. Jade just wanted harmony.

It was not that Karkat Vantas opposed harmony amongst the beings it was just that his behavior was set by a long term pattern of people hating against him so much that the part that wanted harmony and peace was dead. Gone to the world. Jade was the being that occupied most of his brain. She wanted peace? Fine Peace she would have.

**Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

So this was the secret that Jade had been hiding? No wonder she had hid it from hi,. It directly involved him. She was as the humans would say "crushing" on him. Was this why whenever he came into the room she would eep and quickly run out followed most of the time with Nepeta? It had to be.

Jade wanted to go back to her room to retrieve her diary. Karkat was supposedly walking in this direction and she did not want him to find it. The secret was eating at her soul she wanted to tell someone anyone that she madlyloved the angry troll. But she didn't want to tell anyone about her dirty little secret. They would mock her and then that would be a regret.

There were more things she was regretting when she saw that Karkat was openly reading her diary on her bead. Oh god embarrassment.

**Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

It was summer on earth. Jade and John invited all of the trolls to come see the fourth of July fireworks. It was unlikely that the trolls had seen anything like it before. Jade was particularly anxious to meet the younroll that she had developed a major crush on. Karkat. Idlely Jade thought about what they would do.

Karkat was not looking forward to visiting the shitty earth version of whatever. He and Terezi used to be deeply in love and now they weren't. It left him feeling especially sad and more bitter than he usually was too. He had said that he would always love Terezi forever but now that was over. People didn't think that he noticed that the Jade human was getting more interested well they could think was like Nepeta.

**On the Brightside by Never Shout Never**

Karkat honestly didn't understand why he was walking through these dense woods. Pathetic was his stature at the moment. The bag on his back was getting heavier and heavier with every step he was taking.

He stopped at a small girl who was about two feet tall. She had long black hair and she was rather nice looking. Nicer than any of the other nooksuckers around here.

"Hi."

"Listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life. You're only as tall as your heart will let you be. And you're only as small as the world will make you seem."

That was fucking weird and a waste of Karkat's valuable time. He was supposed to be carrying this stupid package to Equius for Aradia's new body.

**Chemicals Collide by Boys Like Girls**

There were things that Karkat Vantas absolutely enjoyed in this world. Hate and yelling were his addictions. Yes, he had been sent too gog damned anger management treatment. That's actually where he met this young woman across from him. She was a councilor at the treatment center. Upon seeing her his heart started doing strange things.

He was a troll and it was all due to him messing up the session that all Trolls evacuated to Erarth. Home of the humans. He was so angry in the meeting that his moirail Terezi had forced him to go to that he had sanpped and nearly taken the woman's head off. Immediately he felt like a nooksucker. Even as much of a fuckup as he was knew that you didn't just yell at people.

What did the human do though? She just clapped and congratulated him on letting it all out. That was when he asked her out.


End file.
